Mistletoe
by KitandMip
Summary: L was used to being alone on Christmas. Light was going to change that. Kissing, oneshot, fluffy.


Christmas 2004 would forever go down in L's memory as the most confusing, most embarrassing, most wonderful Christmas of his life.

Well, Christmas Night 2004 would. Christmas Day was quite the same as always, with L working on some simpler cases so Watari could have the holiday to relax.

As Watari was not there, part of L's brain had taken on the role of rationing the cakes that the old man had bought before he left, knowing that L couldn't go out to get more should the already existing cakes and sweets run out.

Selecting another piece of strawberry cheesecake, L sighed before turning back to his laptop, the only source of light in the room.

Despite his usually solitary nature, L was used to having Watari only a button push away, and he did not like knowing that the old man wasn't there. It felt too mush like being completely and totally alone.

Just as L was about to start his next case, the door opened, revealing a grinning, snow-covered Light.

"What is Light-kun doing here at this hour?" L asked, eyes never leaving his computer screen. "Should Light-kun not be with his family?"

"I won't be here long Ryuzaki." The teen stated, shaking the snow out of his hair and coat. "My dad asked me to deliver something to you."

"What is it, Light-kun?" L asked, finally turning his attention to the damp teen who had taken a seat on the couch next to him.

"It's your Christmas present Ryuzaki." Light stated happily. "From everyone on the Task Force."

L watched in silence as Light first reached in to his pocket, his cheerful grin becoming a look of horror as he began to search every pocket he had frantically.

"What is the matter Light-kun?" L asked after the frantic search had been going on for quite some time.

"I… I think I've lost it Ryuzaki." Light cried sadly. "Everyone is going to kill me."

"It is alright Light-kun. I was not expecting to receive any presents, so it is of no consequence that I did not." L said before turning his attention back to his cake and his laptop.

Light sat there, disbelief etched all over his face as he stared at the messy-haired detective.

"Doesn't Watari get you a present or something?" He asked. The old man seemed like L's father to Light. Surely he would get the detective something.

"Watari and I have agreed that he will not get me anything, as it is quite impossible for me to give him something in return." A hint of sadness crept into the insomniac's words as he said this.

Light nodded, taking this new information in. The two sat there for a while in comfortable silence until Light seemed to decide something.

Getting up, Light grabbed his coat and turned to L, practically bouncing up and down in his excitement.

"Come on Ryuzaki. We're going to go get you and Watari presents." Light beamed, looking around for a coat and shoes for the detective.

"It is not necessary Light-kun. I have already given Watari the day off and I do not require presents."

Light pouted at the detective's response, getting ready to argue with the detective before changing his mind. If L didn't want to get Watari a present, that was his business.

That didn't, however, mean that Light couldn't give him one.

Reaching into his right pocket, Light pulled out a small green plant, silently thanking Misa for her annoying attempts to kiss him under it earlier. Otherwise he might not have had to hide it from her and then he wouldn't be able to use it now.

Extending his arm until the plant hung over the detective's messy black hair, Light took a deep breath, then leaned over a pressed his lips to L's cheek.

L almost jumped off the couch in shock when he felt something warm and soft press against his face.

"What is Light-kun doing?" L asked, hand clasped over the spot Light had just kissed.

Light pointed to the plant he still held overhead. "It's mistletoe Ryuzaki. You know the rules. If two people meet under it, they have to kiss."

L stared at the plant for a minute, then nodded slightly.

"Light-kun is correct. That is the rule. However, Light-kun is not quite correct in his execution of said rule."

That said, L leaned over and captured Light's lips with his own.

Light smirked happily, opening his lips at the detective's request, allowing the raven-haired man to dominate the kiss.

When the need for oxygen became too much, they pulled back and sat once again in companionable silence, each of them savoring the taste of the other on their lips.

Looking over at L, Light smiled and got up, pulling his coat back on while reaching for his shoes.

"I have to go now Ryuzaki. Mom and Dad are going to be wondering where I am."

L nodded, also standing up and walking towards the door.

"Very well Light-kun. But first, I have a present for you too." Holding up the mistletoe Light had dropped, L grabbed the front of the teen's coat and pulled him down into another hard kiss.

Pulling back after a while, Light turned and walked out the door, unaware of the goofy grin that had spread across his features.

Once he was outside, Light turned and cast one final glance at the large, snow covered building.

Smiling up at the slight glow coming from one of the upper windows, Light touched his lips before whispering "Merry Christmas Ryuzaki."

Then, even quieter then before, "Merry Christmas L."


End file.
